Harry Potter Crossover Humor
by Hermione the Slayer
Summary: Basically its a bunch of little skits that cross Harry Potter and Star Trek, LOTR, Monty Python, Star Wars, and South Park (one chapter each). So far I've written the Monty Python chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Monty Python, Star Trek, Star Wars, South Park, LOTR or anything else I may parody in this story.  
  
A/N: This story is a collection of short funny sketches putting the Harry Potter kids into other worlds like Monty Python, Star Trek, Star Wars, South Park, LOTR, and others if I can think of them. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks!  
  
  
HARRY POTTER MEETS MONTY PYTHON  
  
~***~  
  
Snape catches the trio roaming the halls late at night:  
  
Snape: What are you three doing roaming the castle so late?  
  
Harry: We were just heading back to the dorms.  
  
Snape: Yes Mr. Potter, but what were you doing before this? Why are you out so late? Do you know you're failing potions? Why do you never study?   
  
Hermione: What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?  
  
Two men run in dressed in 14th century garb: No on expects the Spanish Inquision!  
  
~***~  
  
Dumbledore: Ok, Harry. Today we are going to learn a lesson about hiding. I want you to go and hide somewhere you cannot be seen.  
  
Harry, slightly confused, crouches behind Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Dumbledore: Mr. Potter, please stand up.  
  
Harry stands up and Dumbledore blasts him with his wand.  
  
Dumbledore (faces camera): Mr. Potter is not very good at not being seen.  
  
~***~  
  
  
Hermione runs into the room interrupting Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione: Ron, I hate you!! YOU...  
  
Ron (sounding very bored): So? (yawns)  
  
Hermione: You never do your own homework, and you got me in trouble today in potions class, and...  
  
Ron: What's your point? (yawn)  
  
Hermione: What do you mean what's the point you stupid git?  
  
Harry: Hermione, I think you want arguing. Its next door. This is apathy.  
  
Hermione: Oh. Thanks.   
  
~***~  
  
Breakfast at the staff table. Food appears on the staff table, but no one looks very pleased.  
  
Snape: What is this stuff?  
  
Dumbledore: Spam  
  
Snape: Spam??  
  
Dumbledore: Yes, I'm having spam and cheese. You should try it.   
  
Snape: Isn't there anything else?  
  
Dumbledore: Spam and eggs.  
  
Snape: Anything else.  
  
Dumbledore: Spam, eggs, spam spam and cheese.  
  
Snape: Isn't there anything without any bloody Spam in it!!!?  
  
Dumbledore: No Severus, there is not.  
  
Snape: I quit.  
  
Cheers of joy rang throughout the castle. Over at the Griffindor table the trio were huddled whispering.  
  
Harry: It worked!!!  
  
Hermione: I guess now we can let Dobby know that he can make something other than Spam  
  
Ron: Wait a minute... I...I like Spam  
  
The students let out a collective "Ewwwwwwwww"  
  
~***~  
  
Snape comes running into Dumbledore's office in the beginning of 3rd year upon hearing who had been appointed the position of DADA teacher.   
  
Snape: You can't give him that job!  
  
Dumbledore: And why not? Because he's a werewolf? I thought you would be above that sort of prejudice.  
  
Snape: That not it at all. Its just that, well. He's a Lupin! NO MORE BLOODY LUPINS!!!!  
  
~***~  
  
Voldemort is trying to make a potion, but needs a live parrot for the final ingredient. He sends Wormtail out to get one.  
  
Wormtail: Here's the parrot you wanted Master.  
  
Voldie: But this parrot is dead.  
  
Wormtail: Its not dead... Its just sleeping.  
  
Voldie: This parrot is dead! If it wasn't nailed to its perch it'd be pushing up daisies by now. (Takes parrot and bangs it on counter). This parrot is dead. It has ceased to be. This is an ex-parrot.  
  
Wormtail: I'm sorry master... (begins crying and sniveling). I guess I'm just no good at being the right hand man of the evil lord. God, I could have done anything with my life... potions master, astrologer, lumberjack.  
  
Voldie: Lumberjack?  
  
Wormtail: Yes, my lord. Runs in my family. 7 generations of lumberjacks.   
  
Wormtail begins singing "The Lumberjack Song"  
  
~***~  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I may update these as I think of more. I'll be posting the other chapters soon! 


End file.
